I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices and more particularly to such devices having a clamping plate pivotally secured to one of the jaws so that two pieces having different widths can be held together in a coplanar relationship.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The fabrication of metal parts often requires that two pieces of different size be welded together. When these pieces are laid end to end and must be joined together at their edges, it is often difficult to maintain the pieces in an abutting relationship while a weld is made along the entire abutting portions of the two pieces. This is especially true when the pieces are cylindrical or of an irregular shape.
Many previously-known clamping devices are unable to clampingly engage workpieces of two different sizes at the same time since the jaws of previously-known clamping devices are flat and rigid and thus can only engage the wider of the two pieces. Thus, spacers must be placed between the clamping jaw and the smaller workpiece in order to clamp the workpieces in an abutting position. Nevertheless, such an arrangement is disadvantageous in that when the workpieces are small or of an irregular shape, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to accurately align the workpieces while inserting the spacers between the jaws of the clamping device. Moreover, the spacers as well as the workpieces must be accurately aligned between the jaws of the clamping device and such alignment is time-consuming as well as difficult.